At School With You
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Toshiki Kai always is the dominant male when it comes to Cardfights. But putting that aside-what's he like in school? This time, it's Miwa who stands above him! Now, Kai has found new feelings towards his bestfriend. But how does he express these? Miwa . X . Kai Rated T for mild yaoi!
1. A Not So Usual Lunch

**Summary:**

**Toshiki Kai always is the dominant male when it comes to Cardfights. But putting that aside-what's he like in school? This time, it's Miwa who stands above him! Find out how these two cope up in their everyday classes. Rated T for mild yaoi!**

* * *

**Author-sama:**

Ohayou! It's your one and only host for another story! This time it's a story about one of my new favorite animes of 2012!

None other than-

**CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD**

And I am telling you IT IS EPIC!

The first time Animax showed it, and I watched it….I went like: "OMIGOSH! ITS SO COOL! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER!"

And since it's Animax….I have to wait for next Sunday for the next episode. So, for 1 month of waiting, I only get to watch 4 episodes (Every Sunday). Ah well…..THAT MAKES ME WANT MORE!

*Ahem* Anyways, as you know meh….I am an EXTREME YAOI LOVER. I pair my favorite guys with their awesome rightful pair.

Well, At Cardfight! Vanguard, my current favorite characters are Miwa Taishi and Toshiki Kai. OMIGOD! And they are PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!

*Ahem* So here's a story about them and their GREAT (sortoff) High School Life.

**Signing out~**

Author-sama

* * *

**A Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfiction**

"**At School With You"**

**Miwa . X . Kai**

**Chapter 1: A Not So Usual Lunch**

Miwa Taishi stood up immediately as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the period and start of lunch break. He looked to his left and saw his best friend, Toshiki Kai, keeping his books under his desk and taking out his bento box.

He walked over to him.

"So, what's for lunch?" He grinned.

Kai stood up and walked past him. Miwa gave a small pout but followed him out to the school rooftop. They found a nice shady place on the shadow of the penthouse. Miwa rushed over and sat down, petting the side beside him for Kai to sit down as well, but Kai chose to sit a little bit farther from the blonde.

"Now, back to my question, " Miwa said as he placed his bento box at his lap and eyeing on Kai, "What's for lunch?"

"Don't you have your own?" Replied the stoic male.

"Oh okay, so you have tempura? Can I have some?" Miwa ignored his reply, poked his chopsticks into Kai's food and smiled, "I only have a few though, would you like some of my homemade Sashimi?"

"What? You cook?" Kai's voice suddenly had a curious edge to it.

"Hey, living alone means survival." Miwa stated, putting a tempura in his mouth, before staring at Kai, "...You don't cook do you?"

"I have a guy who cooks for me."

"A butler?"

"No. He has a restaurant near my place. I pay him to make me my lunch everyday." Kai looked at him with a slight smirk, suddenly preparing his chopsticks, "And if I don't have enough lunch, I still have an emergency supply right here."

He snatched a vulnerable sashimi from Miwa's open lunch box and plopped it satisfyingly in his mouth, leaving a dumbfounded blond staring at him.

"HEY!"

"You offered me anyways." The brown haired boy rolled his eyes and resumed eating his bento.

Miwa smiled at him and leaned back to the cool solid wall.

"If you want, I'll make us bentos from now on. I can cook for you." He offered.

Kai looked at him, smiled and shook his head. Miwa pouted again, but before he could persuade the older boy, his face cracked into a wide grin. The other one stared at him with an obviously annoyed look.

"Wipe that stupid grin on your face." Kai hissed.

Miwa tried to suppress his laughter and finally came to a halt, before trying to breath normally and explain.

"Maybe you should be the one to wipe your face..." He said coolly.

"Stop it with your stupid sarcasms...!" A tick mark was already popping up from the brown haired boy's head as he tried to process Miwa's words in his brain.

"Here, let me help you."

Before Kai could react, Miwa had already leaned forward, sticking his tongue out to lick some rice that had planted themselves on Kai's cheeks. He lapped up the sauce that remained below his lower lip, before suddenly trailing his tongue across the older boy's agape lips and pulling away.

Kai remained silent, staring at Miwa who was smiling at him as though it was a VERY normal thing. That wasn't normal. Normal was when you tell that there was rice on his cheek and offer an handkerchief to wipe it with. Normal wasn't just leaning in and...and...licking...and stuffs like that!

"I have to admit, that guy makes good sauce for Tempura." Miwa smirked, licking his lips in anticipation, "Mind if I take some more?"

"S-sure..." Kai tried to maintain his calm voice, but failed and it ended up as a small whine as he shoved his lunch box at Miwa's hands.

"Not that. I mean this!" Miwa chuckled.

Suddenly, Miwa grabbed Kai's arms and pulled him to his lap, spilling the contents of both of their bentos onto the floor. He claimed Kai's lips in a small kiss, before pulling back and licking the sides of his lips, tasting even more of the sweet-sour sauce of the Tempura. He tilted Kai's head and lapped on his lips.

"Kai..." He muttered, stopping his actions and giving him a small glare, "Don't close you mouth like that."

"I can close my mouth whenever I want to!" Kai retorted, his face beet red and his arms shaking on Miwa's sides.

Miwa smiled again, his right hand leaving its spot on Kai's shoulder to his back. He slipped his hand into Kai's shirt and trailed it along his back, earning a hot moan from the older boy who arched his back away from the touch. Miwa took this opportunity to claim the open mouth and slip his tongue inside the hot cavern. His tongue battled for dominance and easily won over the quivering brown haired boy.

"Mi...wa..." Kai moaned and pulled away, falling to his back against the wall, panting.

"That was good food~" Miwa chimed and leaned over again, caressing Kai's cheeks and attempting to steal another kiss, but then, the bell rang.

End of lunch break.

Kai's head shot up to the sound and he immediately pushed Miwa away.

"We have to go..." He muttered, much to his dismay, since it sounded like a broken whisper than an order.

Miwa nodded and started picking up the fallen lunch boxes and wrapping them up before handing one over to Kai. The brown haired boy took it and headed for the door, but Miwa grabbed his arm.

"Shall I make lunch for you tomorrow?" He asked.

Kai stared at him for a while. He didn't want to turn down his offer, but after that incident...He just needed some time to recover. Maybe Miwa was just playing around! That was just a sick joke and Kai was still sleeping in class...dreaming...Dreaming of this...twisted fantasy.

He closed his eyes and managed to wrap himself with the almighty air that he had around other people, before pulling his arm away from the other boy's grip.

"Whatever," He stated. That was a good answer since it was up to Miwa to decide what he should do.

"Alright! Special homemade bento it is!"

They left the rooftop shortly after and headed to their class with Miwa was as cheery as ever, and Kai in a whole new world of mixed emotions.

* * *

**Author's note:**

****Well, how was that huh?

It IS rated T so...OMIGOSH! ~!

Ahahhahhaha!

For some strange reason, I like putting Miwa more dominant than Kai~! .

Dont blame me~ Miwa seems like the type to try something *new*. AHEM. YAOI NEW.

So, that concludes chapter 1~! There's more to come I hope! WEEEEEEEEEEEE~!

Please Review!

**Signing Out~  
**

**Author-sama  
**

**(Crimson Wolf Ookaminari Eclipse)**


	2. The Infirmary

**Author's note:**

Le GASPE~ I AM ALL FIRED UP FOR THIS NEW CHAPTER! I'VE GOT SO MUCH YAOI IDEAS IN MIND~!

I knew it. I HAVE watched too much yaoi!

Tehee~

Ahhhh~ I just love daydreaming about Miwa and Kai. Come to think of it...where do they study? Wish I knew the name of the school they stay at~

WEEW

So as not to keep you all waiting~ Here's chapter 2!

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**A Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfiction**

**"At School With You"**

**Miwa . X . Kai**

**Chapter 2: The Infirmary**

"But Kai...You used to love sports!" Miwa whined as he tried to drag his friend, Kai, towards the gym.

"USED to. Now let me go idiot!" The older boy pulled his arm away from him, dusted himself up and started casually walking away.

"Just so you know, you're failing lots of subjects because of this Cardfighting, Kai." The blond stated, grabbing hold of his friend's shoulder, "All your grades are dropping, you'll be failing major subjects! Including Gym. NOBODY fails Gym!"

"Well, I might just be making a new record with this," Came the sarcastic reply.

"No you won't!" This time, he yanked Kai to the wall and pinned him there, both hands on either side of Kai's head, "You're not failing on my watch."

Kai's face immediately started heating up at the close distance between them. It's only been a day since that incident at the rooftop happened, and now, something might start again!

"Alright...I'll attend..." He muttered, looking away, hoping that it wouldn't lead to something even worst than being pinned to the wall with his best friend's face hovering above his.

"Good." Miwa smiled and lightly tugged on the boy's sleeve as they made their way to the gym.

The whole class was there. The coach of the class, Sir Fukushima, called the two of them and instructed both to change to their P.E. uniforms.

"Another thing I hate about Gym is the uniform." Kai hissed as he unbuttoned his polo and replaced it with a loose white shirt, before moving down to change into the P.E. shorts.

"We had the same uniform when we were in Elementary, Mr I-hate-shorts." Miwa gave a low chuckle, "But you never complained then."

"Well, now, you're hearing me."

Miwa smiled a bit as he looked at Kai through the mirror on the wall, "You've changed a lot," He whispered, lowering his gaze a bit.

Kai's heart skipped a beat at the sudden words, and he stared at Miwa's back for a while, before averting his eyes away.

"What about it?" He tried to sound casual, like the way he used to. But then, it came out as a real question.

Miwa blinked and laughed, "Ah sorry, I was just talking to myself." He said and changed the topic, "We better go then. Sir Fukushima might scold us...AGAIN.."

"...alright,"

**(TIMESKIP)**

It had already been 30 minutes since they started playing basketball, and now, Miwa was sitting on the bench, wiping the sweat off his forehead while Kai replaced him as a player.

"He's still good at this," Sir Fukushima noted, taking a seat beside Miwa, "Too bad he doesn't join us anymore. It' would be better if he participated once in a while,"

"I know..." Miwa muttered under his breath, closing his eyes in attempt to remember the past.

The past where Kai always smiled beside him whenever the summer breeze would blow past them. The past where Kai used to play in the same team as Miwa and whether they win or loss doesn't matter to them, as long as they were happy.

"Red Team wins!" The basketball coach announced.

"Great job, Kai!" Miwa chimed, patting his friend on the back and handing him a fresh towel, "You deserve a rest~"

Kai gladly took the towel and propped himself on the bench, dabbing the cloth across his face to wipe out the sweat. Miwa sat down beside him and offered him a bottle of cold water, which he also took.

"Next team to face against us is the Green Team." Miwa stated, pointing to a group of tall men by the door, "And they look ready to kill..."

"This isn't a shooting game, idiot." Kai said before taking a sip of the cold water.

"In one way, it is a shooting game. Not with guns, it's with basketballs," Miwa retorted.

The coach's whistle resounded in the gym and the two groups started assembling in the middle.

"Let's get this over with," Kai hissed, handing Miwa the bottle and towel before heading to the center.

"Will you look at that, he's taking this game!" Sir Fukushima cackled, "I'm giving him extra points for this one,"

Miwa smiled. At least Kai won't be failing Gym if he keeps this up. He watched Kai for about a good 5 minutes as he ran around the court, light as a feather, as if he was just playing a simple game of...well...Vanguard (lol). He passed the ball easily. He caught it back, then ran towards the opposite court. He was just amazing.

Miwa's fantasies were cut short when a player from the green team suddenly knocked over Kai, toppling him down onto the ground. The coach immediately blew his whistle.

"Kai!" Miwa called as he rushed over to help his friend, "You alright"

"Yeah, I guess," Kai sat up, rubbing his forehead, and suddenly flinching.

Miwa eyed on him, before finally noticing a small trail of blood flowing down the side of his face. Kai lifted his hand to see a smear of blood on it, before looking at the dumbfounded Miwa.

"You...hit your head..." He murmured.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Kai retorted.

Miwa rolled his eyes and lifted Kai up to his feet, "Let's go to the infirmary then." He lead Kai to the corridors and then to the clinic at the end of the hall. They knocked and opened the door, "Nurse?"

No answer.

"What kind of clinic doesn't have an active nurse?" Kai hissed.

Miwa laughed and guided him to sit at the vacant bed near the window.

"I hope that your head wound won't affect your brain though," Miwa said with a slight smile before he started rummaging through the cabinets for something to use.

Kai lowered his gaze and stared at the back of his hands. Was Miwa saying that out of worry? Pity? Or...sadness? His voice had a tint of sadness to it. Was that what it really was? Was Miwa sad about Kai?

"What if it did?" Kai asked, sarcastically putting on a smirk to hide his curiosity over this topic.

"Ho?" Miwa turned to him, a roll of bandages in hand before strolling towards the bed and putting it on the top of the drawer, "You wanna know what I'd do if you hit your head and it got wounded?"

Kai suddenly retreated as Miwa's hand brushed across his didn't stop him though. Miwa leaned forward until the tips of their noses were barely touching. He smiled and caressed the other boy's cheek before sliding his fingers up to the injury. Kai flinched as Miwa leaned up and kissed the open wound. Kai felt Miwa's tongue trace it, lapping up the blood, before kissing it again.

"O-Oi..." He gasped as he was pushed unto the soft fabric of the bed.

"I'd kiss it to make it better," Miwa stated, chuckling, "And if your brain was affected,"

Miwa patted the brown haired boy, and kissed him on the forehead again, his other hand trailing across Kai's jawline, earning a low grunt from him.

"I'd pet you and pet you and pet you and pet you..."

"Stop that," Kai muttered and pushed the blond boy's hand away from his head.

"Aw, but you're hair's so soft!" The blond grasped the back of Kai's head, before pulling him close, "And that's not the only thing that's soft,"

Miwa pressed his lips against Kai's, his tongue lapping on his lower lip, begging for entrance. Kai shut his eyes, opening his mouth to his friend. He felt the other tongue slid inside his mouth, entrancing his own in a passionate dance. Kai moaned, involuntarily, as the other boy's hand brushed against his nipples through the shirt.

"Mi...wa...W-wait.." Kai pulled his head to the side, breaking the kiss, "Someone...someone's coming..."

Miwa immediately pulled away, pulling Kai into a sitting position. He sat down on a vacant chair and pretended to bandage the other boy's head just as soon as the nurse came in.

"What happened?" The nurse asked to Miwa.

"He hit his head." He replied. The nurse looked at Kai.

"I...I hit my head," He muttered, still gasping for breath.

"Well, if you're done, you can leave."

"Of course," Miwa smiled.

The nurse turned and went to the other room. Kai blushed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring down on the floor.

"Miwa...?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for bringing me to the infirmary," Kai said, putting up his cool, calm and collected look, plus a smug air around him, attempting to cover up his faltering self, "I might not make it here with this injured brain,"

Miwa blinked, before breaking into a huge grin.

"You're welcome!"

Miwa finally tied the bandages and helped Kai stand up.

"Let's get back to Gym. I have a score to settle with those bastards," Kai hissed.

"Yeah,"

Miwa can't wait to bring Kai in the infirmary again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

There we go! Chapter 2!**  
**

Omigod...I'm so flushed with this! This is my first time to write a yaoi story in words...I draw yaoi back at home but I haven't made one in fanfiction! I've read yaoi fanfics a lot. But I never wrote one for the public to see!

LOL.

But anyways, I hope this is good! I'm having so much yaoi ideas for Miwa and Kai. OH! And if you want a scene to happen here, you can PM me! Tell me ALL the details! w

Well, please review this chapter, and the previous one too!

Thanks for reading!

**Signing out~**

**Author-sama  
**

**(Eclipse "Ookaminari" Hayi)  
**

**P.S.**

I has Miwa Taishi Shimeji! w SO CUTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!


	3. Studying and Sleep Overs

**Author's note:**

OMIGOD! HI THERE~! It's Author-sama here with Chapter 3 of "At School With You"!

Thanks so much guys for reviewing! Well, here's the MILD version of Chappy3~ And for those who wants nonstop nosebleed, then go read Rated M: "Yaoi with You"! Dont forget to review~!

Hope it lifts your spirits!

* * *

**A Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfiction**  
**"At School With You"**  
**Miwa . X . Kai**  
**Chapter 3: Sleep over**

It's been 2 weeks since the infirmary incident. Nothing happened after that.

Miwa Taishi looked to his left to gaze at the reflection of the person behind him on the windows.

Kai's reflection.

He smiled, knowing that the brown-haired boy became conscious the moment his gaze fell upon him. Memories flooded his mind. He kept rewinding the times where he claimed Kai's lips. Touched his sensitive spots. Made him whisper his names in a very seductive tone.

The teacher's voice snapped him out of his fantasy world, calling all the students' attentions. The writings on the board were written in broad white, spelling out: EXAM WEEK. START REVIEWING.

Then, the bell rang. Everyone stood up, told the teacher goodbye, and bowed. Miwa scrambled to get his textbooks and face Kai, who was also fixing his books.

"You wanna have a study session at my place?" Miwa asked with a smile, carefully choosing his words before adding, "Just like old times…?"

Kai stared at him for a while, before reverting his eyes down to his bag, "Not really. I feel like card fighting today."

Miwa mentally smirked at Kai's sudden dullness. He grabbed the boy's arm and slung both their bags to his shoulders, "Then Card Capital it is!"

Kai shifted his head away from Miwa's cheek and grunted, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

The walk to Card Capital was silent, like usual. But this time, it had a tense air around them, which usually was just nothing whenever they would go there. They entered the shop and was greeted by the typical faces.

Aichi Sendou, Kai's little admiring puppy.

Misaki Tokura, the sub manager of the shop and a kickass beauty (not that they would admit it)

Kamui Katsuragi, the loud and obnoxious kid.

Morikawa and Izaki, the one with sense, and the senseless.

Shin, the Card Capital owner.

And that cat, or AssistaCat as how Shin calls it/he. the mascot (?).

Kai and Miwa sat down by a table near the corner as Kai readied his Kagero deck. Miwa watched him silently, watching his slender fingers fiddled with every card, shuffling them in the swiftest way possible. Kai's focused gaze eyed on the cards with great concentration. His stature showed confidence and admiration.

Miwa loved it.

A few minutes later, Kai engaged himself in a card fight with a random costumer. Miwa watched him intensely, loving the way Kai suddenly became cognizant with his actions knowing that the person he submitted to was watching him. But as usual, Kai was still merciless to his opponent, giving him no chance to strike back on his final turn with his Dragonic Overlord.

The next opponent came, followed by the others. Time flew fast, and soon, it was already past six. Kai placed his deck back in its container and hurried to grab his bag by the table. Noticing that Miwa's bag was nowhere to be seen, he grabbed the chance to escape and retreat to the comfort of his home. But then, the door opened, and Miwa came in with a can of fruit juice.

"Finally you're done, " Miwa said, offering Kai a can of grape juice, "I thought you might be tired after all your easy wins, so here,"

Kai reluctantly accepted it, before walking towards the door. Miwa stopped him by grabbing his arm,

"It's already night time and it's dangerous to be out. You can sleep over at my place, plus, we can have the review while we're there." Miwa offered, giving another smile.

"No thanks. I'll go on my own,"

Miwa groaned and literally dragged the brown haired boy out the shop and stomped off to his place, all the while Kai was complaining and wriggling off his grasp.

The house came into view and he took out his keys with one hand, flung open the door and shoved Kai inside. Kai immediately backed himself to the wall as Miwa closed the door.

"Geez...don't be so paranoid, Kai." Miwa said with a disappointed tone, "I don't like you walking in the streets a night, knowing that the people who hate you would kill to elliminate competition,"

Kai huffed in annoyance, "Really now?"

"Oh come on! Don't you trust your best friend?" Miwa whined, "It's not like I'm one of those people,"

"Yeah. You're different," Kai muttered, looking away.

Miwa looked at him questionably, before letting it slip and pulling him to the living room.

"Bring out your books and we'll study after a snack," Miwa said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kai sighed before pulling out his books and placing them on the table. He flipped through his notes absent mindedly, waiting for some miracle to take him back to his safeguarded home. Unfortunately, even after 15 minutes of waiting for a miracle, Miwa came in instead, holding a tray of freshly made sandwiches fit for the two of them.

"Eat up. I'll go get some drinks."

The drinks came up early. After eating in sheer silence, they started studying. Miwa picked up the math book and handed it to Kai, who took it and scanned the chapter they were in.

"So, did you get what the teacher discussed yesterday?" Miwa pointed to a certain problem on the book, "The one like this?"

Kai stayed silent, reshuffling his memories of the lesson yesterday, but only managed to get a blurry video of a human and a blackboard.

"Well, I guess not, so.." Miwa took a pen by his side and a piece of paper to write down, "So here's how it goes..."

"So, I hope you got it! It's your turn to solve!" He handed Kai the pen and paper and flipped the pages of the book to a different problem.

Kai obediently started solving the problem, all the while with Miwa watching him for the umpteenth time that day. He shifted position to make sure that his brown bangs covered the face of the boy on the corner of his eyes. Miwa chuckled to himself, and at Kai for being so...cute.

He watched him with his hand supporting his head on the table. Kai ruffled his brows and focused harder on the question.

Suddenly, he felt a hand snake around his waist and a warm breath tingle across his neck. He gasped in surprise and turned his head to come face to face with Miwa.

"You know, you really look amazing when you're serious," He whispered, ghosting his lips across Kai's, "But you know what expression really suits you?"

Kai involuntarily moaned when he felt Miwa's hand trace his sides and settling on his belt buckle. Miwa latched his lips on Kai's neck and hungrily sucked on his sensitive spot, while his hand removed Kai's belt and unzip his pants.

"W-wait..! MIWA!" Kai grunted, using his remaining consciousness to push the blond away, "Is this...w-why you wanted me here..?" His voiced cracked with disappointment and anger.

Miwa smiled, "No, I just wanted to spend time with you at first..."

"A-at first?"

"Yeah, but you looked just so..." The blond's voice trailed off for a while before he faced Kai again, "...Stunning,"

Kai blushed, "I've never been...!"

He was cut off when Miwa claimed his lips and immediately pushed his tongue inside the warm cavern. Kai's eyes fluttered close as Miwa's arm encircled his waist, while his other hand snaked up his polo shirt and into a perked nipple. His moans were muffled and the kiss deepened. Miwa tilted his head more, dipping his tongue to taste every part of the brown haired boy's mouth.

The need for oxygen overpowered the two, and they parted, a string of saliva connecting their lips after that wet kiss.

Miwa moved his hand around the other boy's neck and pulled him again into a teeth clashing kiss. He pressed his own body into Kai's, perfectly fitting the brown-haired boy into his arms and legs. He pulled away for a short breath of air and immediately latched his lips onto Kai's neck.

"Mnhh...!" Kai twisted his head back, exposing more of his supple flesh to Miwa, who continued to trail his tongue across the hot skin, "Miwa...please...!" He grunted and arched his back towards the warmer body infront of him.

"Wow Kai...You're becoming so tempting..." Miwa muttered with a slight smile. He caressed the brown-haired boy's chest and slowly moved his tongue lower to his abdomen.

"Nnnhhh! W-wait...!" He gasped and pushed the blond's face away from his skin, "S-stop...!"

"Aw really...?" Miwa asked with a teasing pout, his hand snaking up again and caught his nipple between his fingers.

Kai suppressed a moan while his hand moved to grab a fistful of the blond below him, surprised at how soft it was as well. Miwa resumed to play with the nipple while his tongue circled the other on. Kai shuddered and with his remaining strength, pulled the blond's face away.

"Miwa...please..." He put on the best puppy faced look he could muster, which actually worked on Miwa.

"Only because you said please." Miwa sighed and sat up, putting his hands on either sides of this hips and gave a huff, "We'll continue this after exam."

"W-what...?!" Kai stuttered, blushing, "Who said?!"

"Well, I did." Miwa held a finger and shifted to get his books, "Shall we continue?"

"Y-yeah..." Kai looked down and started fixing his polo and pants, "Just...don't get distracted again!"

"It's your fault in the first place..." Miwa muttered.

Kai rolled his eyes and got the book.

Miwa smiled at himself and resumed to teach the brown haired boy.

"Better than old times..."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ah...That was so...random.

Well, hopefully, it got some of your imaginations working again. If you want nosebleeds~ then please proceed to the Rated M version of this fanfic: "Yaoi With You"- that was actually updated earlier than this one.

HEHEHEH! So anyways, please enjoy and review! Give suggestions too please!

Signing out~

Reimei Jennoir


End file.
